Dalam diam
by Guanbae's
Summary: Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, mendoakanmu dalam diam, mendukungmu dalam diam. Dan berharap yang terabaik untukmu dalam diam -Ahn Hyungseob / Dan yang kau tidak ketahui dalam diam aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kita. –Park Woojin / Warning! bxb, bapernya tidak menggigit, typo bertebaran/ [P101]


**Dalam Diam**

A screenplay fanfic by **Guanbae's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning! Typo bertebaran, bxb, bapernya ga dapet

 **Don't like don't read !**

Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob [P'101]

.

.

.

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themself, the story is mine :3

.

.

Summary :

Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, mendoakanmu dalam diam, mendukungmu dalam diam. Dan berharap yang terabaik untukmu dalam diam –Ahn Hyungseob / Dan yang kau tidak ketahui dalam diam aku berharap yang terbaik . –Park Woojin

Sudah lama rasanya ketika terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Malam itu, ketika namamu disebut aku yang pertama kali menghampirimu. Memelukmu dan mengucapkan selamat padamu. Kamu membalas pelukanku erat. Menelusupkan wajahmu pada perpotongan leherku sambil berucap "Semoga setelah ini, aku mendengar namamu" . Kemudian jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Sakit sekali rasanya, karena aku tau namaku tidak akan terucap malam ini.

Kamu melangkahkan kakimu perlahan ke depan sana. Sambil membungkukkan badanmu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka semua yang telah mencintaimu, mendukungmu, dan berharap untukmu. Tapi aku mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar ucapan terimakasih, dalam pelukanmu aku berbisik dalam diam penuh kesenduan 'akankah kita bertemu lagi?'

Di depanku, kau berdiri dengan haru. Ucapan selamat datang kepadamu. Detik itu juga, aku merasakan adanya jarak antara kita. Dan aku… haruskah berlari mengejarmu ?

Ketika tadi kita menyanyikan lagu itu bersama. Ya. Always. Lagu tentang janji yang terungkapkan, harapan. Akhhh aku benar-benar menyanyikannya dengan sepenuh hati, aku tersenyum berusaha menghiburmu yang entah mengapa terlihat cemas. Banyak kecemasan yang terungkap dari yang lainnya. Banyak lensa-lensa yang telah terhiasi genangan bening. Seonho, Minki hyung, dan yang lainnya. Netramu juga… aku tau. Dan aku hanya dapat mendoakanmu, dalam diam.

Ketika semuanya selesai, yang lainnya berpelukan. Mengungkapkan haru, suka cita, harapan, dan doa. Di antara sekian banyak orang, aku tau kau mencariku, dan aku hanya bersembunyi di antara pelukan yang lainnya sambil menatapmu. Dalam diam.

Acara selesai, di belakang panggung kau menghampiriku. Kembali memelukku erat. Aku merasakan tangismu. Air matamu perlahan membasahi pundakku. Kumohon. Jangan menangis. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ucapku malam itu.

Kini, setiap malam yang kulalui terasa berbeda. Meskipun hanya 4 bulan kita bersama, namun nampaknya kehadiranmu telah menjadi keseharianku, bahagiamu telah menjadi kebiasaanku, dan senyummu telah menjadi canduku.

Aku menatapmu, di layar televisi yang menyala. Ikut tersenyum ketika senyummu muncul. Senyummu benar-benar…. cantik. Dua bulan itu terasa lama sekali ya ternyata. Woojin-ahhhh bogoshipeo~

Ini adalah debut pertamamu dengan Wanna One. Aku tidak bohong melihat banyak ex trainee di sini yang mendukung kalian. Pemandangan yang indah buatku. Justin seperti biasa, terlihat bersemangat dengan Euiwoong. Jungjung menemukan belahan hatinya, Eunki hyung dan terlibat perbincangan yang seru. Kentara sekali saling merindukan… ahhh membuatku iri saja

Kau sudah muncul di sana, menatap antusiasme para penggemar dengan raut bahagia. 'Yahhh PARK WOOJIN AKU PENGGEMARMUUUUU!' Teriakku dalam hati, dan tentu saja dalam diam.

Waktu terus bergulir. Tidak terasa sudah tiba di penghujung acara. Lagu ini lagi. Always. Kini aku yang berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu padaku tapi aku, sunggu merindukanmu. Aku ikut melantunkan lagu itu perlahan. Takut-takut terbawa suasanya dan menimbulkan keributan. Banyak penggemar yang hadir melihatku. Banyak teman-teman yang memang membawakan lagu ini pertama kalinya menyadariku dan ikut bernyanyi. Damai rasanya ketika kami tetap menyayangi dan mendukung meskipun ada di sisi yang berbeda.

Jhaaa aku tau Wanna One juga merasakan kehadiran kami. Mereka tersenyum sangat tulus, dan saling memandang dengan kami. Tapi Woojin, mian .. aku takut memandangmu. Aku takut merasakan sakit yang amat menyesakkan. Tepat ketika kau menghadap kearahku, aku menarik Justin untuk memelukku. Menyembunyikanku seolah aku tidak hadir bersama para trainee Yehua. Badan Justin yang cukup tinggi kurasa dapat menenggelamkan diriku dalam dekapnya. Justin memang benar-benar mengerti aku. Justin berkata bahwa ia dapat melihat Woojin kebingungan akan ketidakberadaannya diriku. Dan nampak sangat….kecewa. Aku jadi menyesal mendengarnya, aku merasa benar-benar bodoh dan egois, aku menyembunyikan lukaku dengan membuatmu terluka.

Sudah kurang lebih 30 menit aku menunggu Justin dan trainee Yehua yang lainnya. Mereka ingin membeli coffee dan beberapa camilan untuk latihan nanti. Tempatnya masih dekat dengan tempat konser tadi. Aku menolak ikut, berkata bahwa aku lelah dan merasa sedikit pusing jadi aku beristirahat di bangku taman yang tersedia. Aku memandang kosong ke arah depan hingga tiba-tiba––

 _SSSRAAATTTT_

––seseorang datang memelukku dari belakang. Membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku, menghembuskan nafas hangat di sana. Dari baunya saja, aku mengenal siapa orang ini.

"Aku tau kau akan datang. Kenapa bersembunyi hmm ? Aku merindukanmu, tidakkah kau merindukanku ?"

Yup.. seperti yang kalian duga. Park Woojin-lah orang yang memelukku. Hmmm rasanya sangat nyaman. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, balas memeluknya erat. Kami menumpahkan rasa rindu kami melalui sebuah ciuman yang manis. Pipiku bersemu, ia menangkupnya. Ketika keramaian mulai menjadi, ia mengeratkan mantel tebalnya dan mantelku. Kemudian berbisik

"Bukan hanya kau yang mengharapkan yang terbaik untukku, meskipun dalam diam. Aku juga berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Untuk kita. Datanglah ke showcase kami. Aku menunggumu, jangan lagi bersembunyi hmm? Saranghae."

Ia memberikan sebuah tiket padaku. Ketika aku mengambilnya, ia tersenyum membuat gigi taringnya muncul malu-malu. Ia menciumku singkat kemudia pergi. Aku membalas ucapannya "

"Aku pasti datang. Nado saranghae"

Kemudian tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Uuhh ini pasti terlihat konyol jika ada yang melihatku.

"Sudah temu kangennya ?"

"Pantas saja tidak mau ikut, modusnya tetap di sini tuh karna tau pasti dikejar yaa"

"Hahh bagaimana seorang Park Woojin yang cuek kelewat peka terhadap Ahn Hyungseob?"

"Hyunggg sudah kan? Lain kali jangan terlalu mendrama keadaan. Aku bahkan lelah mendengarmu tiap malam telponan dengannya. Kalian bahkann chat hampir di setiap kesempatannnn… Ukhhh aku bisa gilaaaa"

Dan itu adalah para saksi mata adegan tadi, para member Yehua. Dan yang terakhir adalah pekikan frustasi Justin atas semua drama yang terjadi. Ahn Hyungseob hanya nyengir di tempat.

.

.

Hahhhh beginilah akhirnya, kalian tidak perlu khawatir karna sebenarnya Hyungseob dan kekasihnya yang gingsulnya nantangin itu selalu chat dan telponan setiap malam. Ayolahh ini zaman modern, berkomunikasi tidak perlu lagi menggunakan surat-surat dan burung merpati. Hanya mendramatisir keadaan. Mungkin di luar kita hanya tau mereka terpisahkan ? Tapi di dalam siapa yang tau ? Kita hanya tau semuanya dari layar, layar itu ada dua sisi meskipun kita tau, hanya satu sisi kan ? Dan sisi lainnya mereka-mereka lah yang tau. Jadi cukup doakan yang terbaik untuk mereka yaa semuanya. Ssssstttt dan dalam diam hahahahhaha terimakasih :)

-END-

.

.

.

Annyeong Readernim (bow)

Pyong nulis ini dalam waktu 45 menit jadi maaf kalo ga dapet feelnya, Pyong itu gampang nangis kl baca ff atau nonton kdrama tapi kalo nulis ff kaya menahan diri dari emosi gtt soalnya kl emosi keluar imajinasinya ga akan jalan, jadi pyong kl nulis ff datar bgt mukanya kaya uri Guan :3 makasih yaa buat reader yg udh menyempatkan diri menengok ff ga jelas pyong hehe :3 btw maaf malah post ff baru yg lama malah terbengkalai, tau lahh pyong lagi mengalami situasi galau, jadi pyong akan tunda ff prince's control smp abis lebaran atau yaa sampe mereka cukup umur kira2 3 taun lagi ngehehehe kamsahamnida all~


End file.
